


Plenty To Live For

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Resident Evil 2 (Remake). What if Ada did more than just kiss Leon in the cable car on the way to NEST? What if she did a LOT more? PWP, shameless smut.





	Plenty To Live For

“If you can secure the G-Virus, I can make sure what happened in Raccoon City never happens again.”

Leon and Ada were in the cable car, descending farther and farther into the earth on their way to NEST. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, as though it led to the very center of the planet, a fitting location for a laboratory of hell. Ada had said it might be a one-way ride, and Leon was beginning to believe her, even as she claimed it was not up to _him_ to secure the G-Virus and save Raccoon City.

_So much for trying not to be the big hero_ , he thought wryly.

“Ada…” he said uncertainly, quickly taking a seat on the metal bench next to her as the cable car continued its descent.. “You said if yourself – it’s a federal case. I don’t have the authority.”

“Leon, look at me,” Ada interrupted him, motioning towards the wound in her left leg. She turned away. “I’m a liability now. If I’m gonna finish this case, you’re the last hope I’ve got.”

Leon shook his head. “I’m not just gonna leave you here. What if you’re attacked, what if you need help – ”

Leon didn’t have a chance to finish asking his next question before Ada leaned in and kissed him, one of her hands resting on his cheek as she pressed her lips to his. It was no simple peck, either; this was a real kiss, from a real woman, and even Leon couldn’t help but close his eyes and return it with every bit of passion he had.

A moment later, it came to an end, and Leon felt Ada pulling back.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me,” she said softly. “I gotta see this through…and I want to see you again. I got plenty to live for. Trust me.” She smiled, then, and placed her hand on his leg suggestively. “Maybe I need to make sure you have plenty to live for, too.”

As Leon watched, Ada slowly slid down from the bench until she was sitting on her knees on the metal floor, being careful to keep her weight off her wounded leg. Spreading Leon’s legs apart, she smiled and quickly moved in, undoing his belt and then going for his pants before he even had a moment to stop and realize what was happening.

“Ada…” he said softly, suddenly self-conscious. There was still a long way to go before they reached NEST, yes, but long enough for this…?

“Shhhh,” Ada responded just as softly, looking up at him with a smile as she undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down just enough to reveal his cock, which was already growing hard between her hands. “Just let me do my job.”

With that, Ada leaned forward and took the head of Leon’s cock into her mouth, causing him to unwittingly gasp; he had spent so much time simply trying to survive this night that the part of his brain that sought pleasure had almost shut down completely. The feel of Ada licking and gently sucking his dick, however, set that part of his brain running right away, and soon he was closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he began to actually enjoy himself.

Ada likewise closed her eyes as she began to focus entirely on the task at hand, using one hand to stroke Leon’s length up and down and as she bobbed her head, taking more of his cock into her mouth with every suck. She ran her tongue up and down and around every inch of his dick she could fit in her mouth, and soon she was picking up the pace, bobbing her head quickly and fully as she used her mouth to make sweet love to Leon’s cock.

Leon, meanwhile, did his best to lean back and enjoy himself despite the environment and the almost certain impending doom that would arrive once they reached NEST. Ada was right; he needed _something_ to live for, _something_ to keep him going, at least until the end of the night, and the feel of the woman sucking his dick until it was pressing against the back of her throat was more than meeting his needs. It wasn’t long before he was gently thrusting up into Ada’s mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, even going so far as to place a hand on the back of her head and run it through her hair, as though further urging her on.

“Mmmmm,” Ada moaned around Leon’s cock as she felt him begin to thrust into her mouth until she was deepthroating him, taking the entirety of his length into her mouth and down her throat.

She bobbed her head back and forth, back and forth, up and down, up and down, taking all of Leon’s cock into her mouth and expertly deepthroating him until she was practically gagging on his length. _Practically_ gagging, of course; Ada was well-trained in _all_ forms of manipulation, none more so than this. Only rookies gagged, and Ada was certainly no rookie, as demonstrated by her remarkable skill with her mouth and tongue, sucking so hard that Leon was almost afraid she was going to suck the cum right out of him.

“Goddamn, Ada,” Leon groaned as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. “You keep doing that and I’m not gonna last long.”

“Hold your horses there, cowboy,” Ada responded as she withdrew Leon’s cock from her mouth and then smiled up at him sensually. “We still have plenty more to go.”

As Leon watched with growing arousal, Ada pulled the straps of her little red dress over her shoulders, followed shortly by the straps of her lacy black bra. A moment later, her dress was rolled down to her waist and she was removing her bra to reveal her wonderful C-cup breasts, perky and with hardened nipples just begging Leon to squeeze them. Before he could even so much as consider reaching down to take Ada’s tits in his hands, however, she surprised him by leaning up somewhat and pulling his cock between her breasts, squeezing them together.

It wasn’t long before Ada was stroking the entire length of Leon’s cock with her magnificent breasts, replacing her hands and move with her tits, and she was smiling up at him coyly as she helped him fuck her breasts.

“Never fucked a girl’s tits before, have you?” Ada asked sensually, still smiling her playful smile as she pushed and pulled her breasts up and down, stroking Leon’s dick with her soft flesh and occasionally leaning down to lick the head of his dick as it poked out of her cleavage.

Leon shook his head. It was really all he could do, considering he was so overcome with pleasure from the feel of Ada’s breasts rubbing his cock up and down. It felt like he was fucking her, but in a way he had never fucked a woman before, with her squeezing her large tits around his cock and sucking on the head as it thrust in between them.

“Didn’t think so,” Ada said with a light laugh as she went right back to her job, still helping Leon thrust his cock in between her breasts until he was literally fucking her tits. The woman only smiled and continued to squeeze her tits together so Leon could use her cleavage for his own pleasure, and she rolled and tightened her breasts around his cock the faster and harder he began to thrust.

Delighted to find Leon had adjusted to this new form of sex, Ada finally wrapped her lips around his cock once again so that he was fucking both her breasts and her mouth at the same time. She licked and suck the head and top few inches of Leon’s cock as he pounded her fucked her cleavage, thrusting in and out of her breasts as she squeezed them together tighter and tighter still, creating a rougher rhythm and causing his movements to become ever more desperate.

Finally, with a loud groan and a dozen desperate thrusts, Leon reached his peak and exploded, practically spraying cum all over Ada’s breasts and face. Though the woman managed to catch a fair amount of his cum in her mouth, which she swallowed happily and dutifully, the rest of it landed all over her chest and lower face, coating her in a layer of Leon’s juices. Still, she smiled as she felt the hot cum dripping from her breasts and lips; this was far from the worst facial she had ever received, especially in the line of duty.

“Shit,” Leon said as he finally opened his eyes and looked down to find he had practically covered Ada’s breasts and face in his cum. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ada said with a smile, licking some of his cum off her lips and rubbing the rest of it into her breasts with her bare hands, making her tits glisten in the dim lightning of the cable car. “The only thing you _should_ be worrying about…is being ready for what comes next.”

“Yeah?” Leon asked, his softening cock already beginning to harden again as the woman stood up to reveal her sensual body. “And what’s that?”

Ada didn’t answer; not vocally, at least. Instead, she looked him right in the eye as she pushed her little red dress even further down her torso until she was bending over and slipping it off entirely, leaving her clad only in her long black leggings and matching underwear. A moment later, the underwear joined the dress on the floor of the cable car, leaving Ada entirely naked save for her leggings and heels, which she decided to just leave on; guys usually liked the heels, anyway.

With Leon still sitting on the bench and watching her every move, Ada sensually swayed her hips as she walked back over towards him, being careful to once again not put too much weight on her injured leg. Still facing Leon, she crawled onto the bench he was sitting on and placed one knee on either side of him, straddling his waist with her hot cunt hovering only centimeters above the head of his cock, which was already hard as a rock once again.

She kissed him, then, and she kissed him back, pressing her large breasts against him and rolling her hips as she felt his cock pressing against the entrance to her pussy, purposefully trying to drive the young police officers as crazy as she could. His hands slowly made their way to her naked waist, with one of them even straying downwards to grab and grope her tight ass.

_Brave boy_ , she thought with a smile as she pulled back from their kiss.

Without even needing to ask permission, Ada placed her hands on Leon’s shoulders and then looked down so she could slowly guide his engorged cock into her tight little pussy. She gasped as she felt the head of his dick penetrate her lips, and then moaned softly as she lowered herself onto him inch by inch, pushing herself farther and farther down onto him until she came to rest in his lap, the entirety of his cock buried to the hilt inside her.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Ada said with another sexy smile as she rolled her hips, riding the cock buried inside her and (quite intentionally) driving Leon absolutely insane with lust. “What do you say we get the real party started?”

Leon’s only response was to grab the woman by the waist and begin lifting her up and down on his cock, thrusting up into her tight cunt as she wantonly rode him like an animal in heat, bucking her hips and moaning loudly every time she took the entirety of his member inside her. They found their rhythm almost instantly, with Leon thrusting into Ada as she bucked her hips in response, lifting herself up and down and stroking his cock with her wonderful cunt, letting him bury it as deep inside her as he possibly could.

Leon tightened his grip on Ada’s waist as he helped her move up and down on his dick, looking down to watch as her cunt swallowed the entirety of his cock before she lifted herself back up until only the head of his cock remained, only to come slamming back down into his lap, once again burying his meat as deep inside of her as physically possible. He thrust upwards as he periodically reached behind her to grab and smacking her ass as it bounced on his dick, every thrust and winning a moan of pleasure from Ada, which Leon greatly appreciated, taking it as a sign that she was enjoying herself just as much as he.

Meanwhile, hands on Leon’s shoulders and thighs straddling his hips, Ada lifted herself up and down again and again, pushing and pulling Leon’s dick in and out of her, moaning as she felt his girth stretch the walls of her cunt. He wasn’t the biggest she had ever had, but neither was he the smallest, and he felt positively _wonderful_ inside of her, especially after the night she had had. As such, she took her time with him, bucking her hips and wriggling her well-smacked ass and doing everything she could to prolong their pleasure.

Soon enough, Ada was riding Leon’s cock with such unbridled enthusiasm that her voluptuous breasts began bouncing up and down deliciously in time with Leon’s thrusts, enticing the younger man to finally let go of Ada’s hips and instead grope her tits. Ada gasped and groaned softly as she felt Leon take her breasts in his hands, squeezing them and rolling them back and forth beneath his rough hands, enjoying every inch of her body. Not that he planned on stopping with just his hands, of course.

Even Ada, professional that she was, found herself gasping and her eyes shooting wide open as she felt Leon take one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking on her nipple and sending waves of pleasure flowing through her form. She moaned in approval as she continued to ride him, her breasts bouncing up and down wonderfully as he sucked on one of them, still busy groping and squeezing the other. He even went so far as to roll her hardened nipple between his teeth, causing her to gasp loudly and momentarily stop fucking him.

“God, that’s good,” she hissed as she practically pressed her breast into Leon’s face, as if telling him to take even more of it into her mouth. “You really know how to please a lady.”

Leon’s only response was to pull her one breast out of his mouth and then switch to the other, wrapping his lips around her nipple and then sucking as hard as he could, eliciting yet another gasp of pleasure from the woman passionately riding his dick. He continued to grope and squeeze her other breast as he did so, being sure not to divert too much attention from one or the other in hopes of ensuring Ada enjoyed this just as much as he.

They went at it for several minutes, the cable car still descending deeper and deeper into the bowels of the earth, with Ada passionately riding Leon as long and as hard as she could, taking each of his mighty thrusts and bucking her hips and breasts in response. Leon alternated between squeezing the woman’s tits and smacking her ass as she rode him up and down, up and down, up and down, each smack eliciting yet another cry of pleasure from Ada.

As far as Ada was concerned, this was quite possibly one of the most satisfying ‘jobs’ she had ever taken part in, excluding the undead abominations that had been stalking her and Leon all night, of course. Leon, meanwhile, was having far too much fun thrusting into her and sucking her tits and smacking her ass to even question it; he had had a _very_ long and _very_ rough night, and Ada was like an angel to him, her body his paradise for as long as he could keep it.

With that said, Leon knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and so did Ada, who took advantage of this fact by rolling her naked hips and riding his cock as fast and as hard as she possibly could, desperate to feel him release inside of her. Leon’s thrusts became increasingly more desperate as a result, his hands tightening on the woman’s ass as he rammed into her again and again, causing her breasts to bounce up and down impossibly quickly.

Another dozen wild thrusts later, Leon finally buried himself to the hilt inside Ada and exploded, flooding her cunt with bursts white hot cum that caused the woman to shiver and shudder in pleasure. Despite Leon’s recent release on Ada’s breasts and face earlier, his second orgasm of the night was nothing if not larger than his first, with Ada’s pussy practically milking every drop of cum out of his thrusting cock.

Once he had successfully deposited every last drop of his cum deep inside Ada, Leon leaned backwards and let out a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding, his entire brow damp with sweat. Ada practically collapsed on top of him, her hands still on his shoulders as she pressed her breasts to his chest and lightly rolled her hips, his dick still buried inside of her and his hands still gripping her impossibly tight ass.

“So, what do you think, Leon?” Ada asked coyly, looking the police officer in the eye. “Got something to live for?”

Leon smiled back. “Yeah. Plenty.”

Both of them looked up as they felt the cable car finally begin to slow down. A moment later, the electronic voice of the communications system filled the car interior.

“Now arriving at NEST.”


End file.
